kau tegang hyung?
by elen lee
Summary: Ccuupp... GD mengecup sekilas bibir TOP, menatap TOP dengan tersenyum manis "Tapi aku suka dengan ke-overprotective-anmu hyung" TOPGD BL


I'm coming againn... :D hosh hosh... tak kusangka... otak yadongku berjalan lancar XD mungkin karena masih newbie ya jadi otak masih seger buat bikin ep ep rate M XD

Bro sist... tak ingin ber lama lama lagi... aku buat ep ep rate M lagiiii.. asiikkk :D

Sekarang pairnya TOPGD. Ff ini muncul saat aku nonton perform big bang di Mama 2012. Pada nyadar ga sih "punya" TOP agak gembung? #author blushing bayangin "itunya" TOP #ditendang GD. Oh my... aku terbengong bengong... bisanya ya TOP perform dalam keadaan masih "bangun"? :o... setelah telisik telisik. Sadarlah daku. Secara yah GD perform topless, Cuma pake jaket berbulu merah dan rambut merah yang bikin dia orang tambah keliatan sekseeehhh... haha... mulailah yadongku muncullllll... and now bernapsuh buat ep ep rate M :D cekidoootttt

**Disclaimer** : God, ThemSelf, YGent

**Cast** :  
TOP as himself

GD as himself

other member of Big bang

**Genre **: Romance, Humor

**Rate** : M

Warning : BL , Yaoi, Gaje, Aneh, etc.

**NO COPAS NO PLAGIARISM**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**ELENLEE**

**Kau tegang hyung?**

Tepuk tangan riuh menggema di salah satu panggung megah di Hongkong. Ya, hari ini sedang diadakan Mama 2012 yang tepat diadakan di Hongkong. Saat ini Big bang selesai perform di Mama 2012, dan para member masuk ke ruang rias masing-masing. GD masih berkutat dengan managernya sehingga paling akhir masuk ke ruang riasnya #anggap semua member punya ruang rias sendiri sendiri. Setelah selesai berdiskusi dengan managernya, GD bergegas menuju ruang rias ingin segera mengganti bajunya dan kembali ke stage untuk melihat penampilan Psy hyung.

Cklek. Terdengar pintu ruang rias bertuliskan G-DRAGON dibuka. Blamm... GD menutup pintu sangat keras, terlihat dari gerakannya bahwa dia tergesa-gesa. Semangat Kwon leader! ^_^

Grepp... ada yang memeluk GD dari belakang.

"yak! Hyung! Jangan memelukku tiba-tiba! Aku harus segera mengganti kostumku ini. Kita harus kembali ke stage hyung. Kita harus melihat penampilan Psy hyung katanya perform dia akan dibuat megah. Lepas hyung" ternyata TOP tengah memeluk GD dari belakang. TOP menghirup aroma GD yang bercampur dengan keringat, terasa harum, nikmat, dann... seksi.

"Tidak"

"Yak hyung! Jangan seperti ini. Risih. Dann.. a-apa yang terjadi dengan penismu hyung? K-kenapa.." GD tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Shock dengan pelukan TOP tentunya. GD tak bisa memungkiri, bahwa ternyata penis TOP tegang dan menempel erat di pantatnya. Posisi ini telak membangunkan penisnya juga.

"my yong yong. Penampilanmu tadi seksi. Dan aku tidak suka"

"w-wae?"

"wae? Cih.. lihatlah tadi. Memakan jaket, tanpa kaos didalamnya, dan topless"

"apa yang salah hyung? Taeyang juga sering seperti itu"

"yang membuatku tidak suka adalah... penampilanmu tadi membuatku... tegang" sluurppp... terdengar sangat jelas jilatan lidah TOP di leher GD.

"Sshhh... h-hyung.. kitaa harus ke stage lagi.. jangan disini. Nanti saja setelah kita sampai hotel"

"Tidak. Kau yang membuatku seperti ini"

TOP mulai menjilati leher GD lagi. Tak ketinggalan tangan kanannya menelusup menuju ke dada GD, mencubit keras putingnya. Dan tangan kirinya menelusup masuk ke jeans ketat GD, meremas kuat penis imut GD

"Aaahh... sshhh... lebih keras hyung.. aahhh..."

"Sluurrppp... akhirnya memohon juga dirimu my yong yong"

TOP mempercepat kocokannya pada penis GD, dan menekan kuat penisnya di pantat GD yang masih tertutup celana jeans

"Yak hyung.. isshhh... sini ku lepas celanamu"

Karena nafsu juga mulai menjalar GD, dengan agresifnya GD membalik badannya menghadap TOP, menjilat bibir TOP sebentar, lalu segera melepas semua atribut yang melekat di badannya dan badan TOP. TOP yang juga dilanda nafsu, segera mengangkat tubuh polos GD ke atas meja rias, menghadapkan badan GD didepan kaca, dan segera memasukkan penisnya ke lubang anus GD dengan cepat tanpa pelumasan

"Aahhh.. oohh... oohh... hhmm.. sshhh... faster hyungghhhh..."

"Tatap cermin itu yongie.. kau tampak...shh.. aaahh..uuhhmmm... seekkhhhssiiiihhh... aahh..."

TOP menyodokkan penisnya ke lubang anus GD dengan cepat. Dia gigit gigit kecil tengkuk leher GD. Erangan dan desahan keras keluar dari mulut Kwon leader.

"Aaahhh... sshhh... lubangmu..oohh.. ketat nikmat sempit chagi..."

"Hhyuungghhh.. penismu... oohh.. besar nikmat hyungghh...sshhh"

TOP memutar tubuh GD hingga berhadapan dengannya dengan posisi penisnya masih menancap dilubang anus GD. Dia lumat bibir GD dengan kasar dan digigitnya dengan keras. GD mengerang dengan keras. tangan kanan TOP tak tinggal diam, mengocok penis GD dengan cepat. Mulut TOP beralih ke puting GD yang sangat menegang. Dia emut, dia hisap, dia gigit puting GD hingga GD berkelojotan. Sodokan penis TOP sangat cepat hingga membuat GD akan mencapai surga putihnya.

"Hyunngghh.. akkuuhh.. akan...sshh...aahh.. sssammmhhpaihhh hyunghhh..."

" ...aku juga... aahhh"

Croottt croot... sperma GD keluar dengan derasnya, melumuri dada bidang TOP. Sperma TOP mengalir dipaha GD. Mereka terengah. TOP menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai dengan GD berada diatas tubuhnya dan penis masih menancap di lubang GD.

"Jangan lagi perform seperti tadi jika tak ingin ku buat tak bisa berjalan"

"Iishh... hyung... overprotect sekali"

Ccuupp... GD mengecup sekilas bibir TOP, menatap TOP dengan tersenyum manis

"Tapi aku suka dengan ke-overprotective-anmu hyung"

* * *

"Ish... bisa-bisanya mereka ML disaat pertengahan acar seperti ini. Tak bisakah mereka menahan hasrat mereka sedikit? Isshh..." Daesung menggerundel tidak jelas. Kesal terlihat jelas di wajahnya

"Seung ri-ah... ayo kita..."

Cuupp... Belum selesai daesung berbicara, seung ri mengecup bibir daesung kilat

"Ayo hyunggg... di ruangmu atau ruangku?"

Mulai terdengar desahan keras di ruang rias yang bertuliskan VICTORY

* * *

"Tuhann... lindungi telingaku ini dari suara-suara buruk. Suara ini menggangguku.. " Taeyang berlutut, menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan mata. Dia berdoa, semoga telinganya tetap perawan tanpa menggubris desahan di ruang rias kanan dan kirinya. Poor taeyang...

Ye ye ye.. ye ye ye.. rate M ku jadi lagii... oh noo... yadong banget aku .

Dan apa ini? Laptopku tercemar rate M yang aku buat sendiri. Tapi aku sukaaa #evil smirk ala TOP

Tugas yang harusnya aku kerjakan terbengkalai inihh.. haha... mian ya kalo Geje... ripiuw nyaaa... :)


End file.
